Dawn's Door
by N7Tenshei
Summary: The Valar did not just create one world for sapient kind to live on, but two. And there was a way for each race to travel to each world with ease. But when Sauron rose, the Valar had hidden them in an attempt to stop Sauron from corrupting both worlds. But it didn't last for long… Now 2 sisters have discovered it and have unintentionally traveled to the world, Middle Earth.


**Dawn's Door**

**Chapter 1: Under the City of Love**

* * *

**Tenshei: I decided to go back and redo the prologue when I realized that I didn't read it over when I wrote this (since I was tired). And when I did, OH MY GOD! It was terrible, so here it is my redone (and better) chapter.**

**Summary: **_**The Valar did not just create one world for sapient kind to live on, but two. And there was a way for each race to travel to each world with ease. But when Sauron rose, the Valar had hidden them in an attempt to stop Sauron from corrupting both worlds. But it didn't last for long… Now 2 sisters have discovered it and have unintentionally traveled to the world, Middle Earth. Putting their skills to the test they must survive the oncoming war they want no part in, while trying to get home. But in the end, would they want to?**_

**BoromirXOC, LegolasXOC (Thought that Aragorn/Arwen fans would be happy if I kept that pairing)**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE: **__In 2009, an archeologist named Wayne Brook went missing, leaving behind his 16 year old daughters, Cleo, and Hailey with their mother. Three years later, they received a package from their father, instructed to be given to them when they came of age. Inside contained his journal and notes of an artifact that he had been looking for when he disappeared. _

_Following the instructions of a possible dead man, Cleo and Hailey had traveled to Paris to discover an underground cave below the city itself in the catacombs, where the door was supposedly hidden. Stuck wondering around under Paris, they must find the door before the supposedly late Wayne's rivals discover it first. And this is where the story begins…_

* * *

19 year old Cleo Brooke walked through the dark, damp, cave, one hand clutching her flashlight, the other holding her hunting knife in an iron grip. Her sister, Hailey, was right behind her, carrying an old worn leather book in her green clothed arms. And expression of determination set on their dark faces. The sound of water dripping rang in their ears as they walked and Cleo watched the surrounding environment with a careful eye, not once removing her hand from the knife's handle as it bumped harmlessly against her right thigh in its sheath.

"How much farther do we have to go?" She asked Hailey curiously, said girl opened the book and skimmed the pages to a map of underground Paris.

"Still 5 more miles," Hailey spoke grimly, studying the map, "I think we should camp for the night, we can continue first thing in the morning." The raven haired girl nodded.

"Alright," she dropped her backpack and pulled out a sleeping bag and some granola bars. Her sister followed her actions and dropped her bag. Inside, she brought out her own sleeping bag, and a lantern. She flipped the switch on the lantern and placed it between the two of them. The sudden increase of light illuminated the tunnel around them, casting deep shadows on their faces, the stalagmites, and stalactites.

Cleo handed Hailey a granola bar, opening hers and munched on the oats covered in chocolate. Silence filled the tunnel as they ate, though the faint sounds of chewing could be heard every now and then, but they were lost in their own thoughts not to notice it.

Once done her granola bar, Hailey swallowed, "Do you think we'll find it?" she asked, "The door?"

Cleo mulled it over before swallowing, "From what dad told us when we were little, it sounds like Dawn's Door really does exist."

"But…?"

"But I get the feeling that we shouldn't find it."

Hailey cocked her head to the side, "How so?"

Cleo hesitated at that question, "It just doesn't feel right." Seeing her sister deadpan face she continued, "I mean, doesn't seem odd that dad's journal contains every piece of information to let us know where to look? It's as if dad went looking for Dawn's Door himself, yet he disappeared." It never felt right when it came into the mail on their 19th birthday two weeks before, and still didn't feel right now. But her sister didn't seem bothered by it.

"So?" Shrugged Hailey, fishing for a water bottle in her backpack, she pulled two bottles out. One for her, and the other she threw to Cleo.

Raising her hand and catching the bottle with ease, Cleo said, "So what if the door was the reason why he disappeared? We're probably walking into the same fate that our father met three years ago."

"Well then maybe this is our chance to see dad again." The brunette took a huge swig of water from her bottle.

The raven haired 19 year old snorted, "That's sounds farfetched," she stated, "He could be dead for all we know, and yet we hope for a miracle."

"Ugh," groaned Hailey, "You sound like mom when you do that, sis." The image of their mother, with her pale skin, light brown hair, freckles along her cheeks and her bright green eyes all twisted into a scolding frown while yelling, 'I'll send you to boarding school for that!' entered her mind and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well at least I'm not planning to send you to the nearest boarding school if we ever get caught." Laughed Cleo, catching on to the joke, Hailey laughed as well.

"Sad," she chortled, "But true." Once she calmed down, she asked, "You think mom would be mad at us when she realizes what we're actually doing in Paris?"

"Who knows?" Cleo shrugged, "But I think she'd be proud to know that the 9 years she spent teaching us survival training was put into good use." Her twin snorted.

"I hardly think looking for a 'nonexistent' door would not put our training to 'good use' in her mind." She pointed out.

Cleo shrugged again, "Mom was always the realistic one in the family, yet the more paranoid one." She thought back to when they were 10 and their mother, Alicia, had them learn how to survive in the wild and forced them to take karate lessons after an incident happened when they were 9. They were almost kidnapped by a group of thugs for ransom, keyword: almost. Their parents arrived just in time to save them and call the police, and since then, their mother wanted them to be able to defend themselves when she and their father wouldn't be around to help them. Hailey may have slightly agreed to the concept, but to the raven haired adult: Alicia was just paranoid.

Thinking the same thing as her, Hailey giggled "True once again." she chimed. The light from the lantern reflected off the watch Hailey had around her wrist and she looked at it, "It's already 12:00a.m," stated Hailey, "Should we be going to bed?"

"If we want to make any progress then yes, we should." Cleo stated, taking off her black uggs and hoodie to reveal a red t-shirt with a silver locket around her neck and bundled it up said hoodie, making a temporary pillow. She then took off the sheath around her thigh and got into her sleeping bag, placing the bundled up black hoodie between her head and the floor.

She watched Hailey copy her actions, taking off her brown uggs, then her sweater to show a navy blue t-shirt and a similar locket. She balled up her sweater and crawled into her sleeping bag, the sweater being a makeshift pillow for her. Before she went to sleep though, she reached across the cave floor and clicked the light off, bathing the tunnel in darkness.

"Goodnight, Cleo." whispered Hailey to her.

"Mmm 'Night, sis." She replied, falling into a blissful sleep, well… as blissful as it can be when wearing dark green cargo pants and a t-shirt in a sleeping bag.

* * *

When 8:00a.m came, the digital watch around Hailey's wrist beeped, followed by the blaring sound of 'Bad Romance' on Cleo's I-Phone. Said girl was jerked awake at the alarms, but just groaned and went back to sleep. A minute later, she sat up with a yelp at the feeling of cold water hitting her face. A towel hit her on the head and Cleo ripped it off, looking up to see her sister's dark skinned, hazel eyed and freckled face in hers, laughing.

"What the hell was that for?" Cleo yelled, drying her dark skinned face and her short raven hair with the towel thrown to her. She threw the, now wet, towel back at Hailey and rolled up her sleeping bag, packing it into her bag.

Hailey gave an innocent shrug. "Had to wake you up somehow," Seeing her glare, she pouted. "You were the one who said at the beginning of this trip: 'If I don't get up by the time the alarm goes, you will use any means necessary to wake me up'!"

Cleo blanched, "I did?" Hailey nodded, "Crap! Sorry, Hails."

"Ah, don't bother." Hailey waved it off. She stuffed the wet towel in a separate pocket on her pack, along with the lantern. "You just woke up, so I understand if you don't remember. Now," She clapped her hands, "Shall we get going? We still have 5 more miles to travel."

"Right," Cleo nodded, she tied her knife and sheath to her right thigh, zipped up her black hoodie and combed her fingers through her black shoulder length hair. She looked back to see her twin already had her sweater on and her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Ready?" She asked, turning on the flashlight, when her sister nodded they began their final 5 mile trek, walking deeper into the tunnel.

* * *

Almost two hours later, they were lost. The cave seemed to have gotten darker, making more difficult for Cleo to see anything in front of her.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Cleo asked skeptically, her flashlight seemed to have done nothing to the sudden increase of darkness.

She heard pages being skimmed furiously followed by a, "Yes! I'm sure this is it! There haven't been any more tunnel openings since at least an hour ago."

"Then why the hell haven't we found the door yet?" Cleo snapped, annoyed at the sudden darkness.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Hailey screamed. The sound of her voice echoed through the walls for a few minutes and both girls did not move. Once the echoes had gone, they breathed in a sigh of relief. But they held it in when they heard the sound of thunder travel through the caves, and it was getting louder.

"Is that thunder?" Asked a confused Hailey, the thunder was soon accompanied by the sound of shrieking.

"I don't think it is…" Spoke Cleo warily, flapping was now heard with the thunder and shrieks at that point.

"Then," Hailey questioned, her voice laced with slight fear. "What is it?" The tunnel behind them erupted into a flurry of black winged creatures, swarming the two immediately.

"**BATS!**" They screamed, running in the direction they were originally walking in. The bats were not far behind… They swarmed, collided, scratched and frightened the sisters as they ran. Fearing that the sudden frenzy wouldn't end, Cleo and Hailey closed their eyes while running, not noticing where they were going, causing them not to notice the ledge with 2 ft. drop to the ground. They each screamed in surprise at the loss of ground and fell 2 feet, landing on their stomachs. The impact had caused the flashlight to fly out of Cleo's hand, sliding away from her in a random direction.

Cleo covered her head with her arms and stayed low to the ground as possible in an attempt to protect her face from the bats. It lasted for around 5 minutes before the sounds of screeching and flapping left her ears. Thinking it was safe, she raised her head slowly to see nothing but darkness. She heard shuffling to her left and looked over to see the 5"5 figure of her sister unfolding her arms from on top of her head and standing up.

"Where are we?" She mumbled, looking around. She watched Hailey dug the lantern out from her bag. She turned it on and opened her father's journal (which miraculously stayed in her hand the entire time). While her sister did that, Cleo noticed that her flashlight was gone and scanned the surrounding area to see where it could have gone. Looking behind her, she saw it lying at the other side of the cave, shinning upon something that caused her to gape at the sight.

"According to this," she heard Hailey say, "We should be right under Notre Dame. Meaning that-"

"The door is here." Cleo interrupted. Her voice was barely a whisper.

The sound of someone turning around was heard, "Yeah," Hailey said, "how did you…know…" And judging by how she trailed off, Cleo could just assume that she was looking at where the flashlight was pointing to as well.

The light was shining upon a smooth stone structure that was 10ft. in height and 10ft. in width. It had the shape of a half-oval and a 1ft. thick arch. The slaps of stone shaped to represent doors had carvings of people on it. There were 8 robed men and 7 robed women, each with their arms raised above their heads to make a large cup with two beach ball sized orbs in the middle of the 'cup'. One only seemed to have 1 large piece of land carved into it while all of Earth's continents were carved in the other. And there was four other people kneeling around the robed men and women. One looked a regular human man in armour, except his hair was long and shaggy. The next was another man, but with longer hair and point tipped ears and was wearing a medieval tunic. The third person looked like a bearded man in armour, but with a short muscular body (4"6). The final person had the face of a full grown man, yet he was half the height of the first male and shorter than the bearded man (around 3"7).

Cleo pulled the journal from Hailey's hands and furiously skimmed pages. She flipped through each page until she stopped at a page with a sketch of the door before them. Holding it far away so that the two of them could compare the structure to the image, the Brooke twins could barely breathe at the how they both looked identical, proving them what it meant. They had discovered the one artifact their father spent most of his life looking for before his disappearance: Dawn's Door. Each subconsciously clutched their matching lockets as they gazed upon the door in pride at what they accomplished. After 2 minutes of staring, Cleo broke out of her reverie and approached it, wiping her hand along the door to remove the dust that had grown. With the dust gone, markings began to appear on the door, along with the image of a hand, and a spiral in its centre.

Smiling at her discovery Cleo yelled, "Hey, Hails! Come check this out!" Not soon after, Hailey came jogging up.

"What is it?" She questioned, intrigued. Her sister moved out of the way and showed her the writing printed on the door. An excited gleam appeared in Hailey's eyes as she studied the words. "Is this what I think it is…?" She breathed in awe. The only answer she received from Cleo was a huge smile and a nod, signalizing what it meant: the writing was in elvish.

Both girls squealed and hugged each other in excitement. Not only had they discovered an ancient artifact that had disappeared at the end of the 16th century, but they also had proof that mythological creatures had walked among us for a certain period of time. There was no doubt that this would give their father the praise that he deserved since he was the one that had done all of the research.

However, due to their loudness and excitement, the sisters had failed to notice that they were drawing closer and closer to a large rock until Cleo tripped over said rock and banged her head against the stone door, **hard**. The pain sent a jolt through her body and she screamed, clutching the back of her head.

"Cleo!" Hailey yelled, pulling her twin up from the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm fine?" Cleo bit out sarcastically, pulling her hands back when she felt something sticky on her hands. Bringing them to her gaze, she gasped at the sight of the red sticky substance called blood coating both hands deep red. "Oh shit." She and Hailey mumbled. The sudden feeling of drowsiness clouded her mind and she slowly began to doze off, not even feeling the pain from gash on her head.

Though before she could even close her eyes, she heard Hailey cry, "NO!", and shook her awake. Cleo raised her mismatched green and hazel eyes sluggishly to meet the frantic eyes of Hailey.

"What's wrong?" she slurred sleepily, "I was trying to sleep here…" she closed her eyes for the second time to sleep. Hands grabbed her shoulders once again and she was jerked awake for the third time that day.

"Don't close your eyes, Cleo!" Hailey stated in distraught. "There is a good chance of you having a concussion." That was news to her, and she now desperately tried to stay awake. But it became harder and harder to keep her eyes open for a minimal amount of time. That wasn't good. And the worst part: due to their excitement of beginning their adventure under Paris, they forgot to pack their first-aid kit. So now if the concussion didn't get to Cleo, blood loss will. And said girl was sure her twin thought the same thing because she felt the soft fabric of a towel wrapped around her head, tight. But it was a pitiful attempt, and they both knew it... If Cleo didn't get the proper help she needed, it was certain that she was either going to be in a coma, or dead. And being under Paris didn't help much either…

* * *

Meanwhile, during the ordeal (and unnoticed to the twins), when Cleo had banged her head against the wall, it left a long smear of blood along the door, covering the drawing of the hand in blood. The hand then began to glow a brilliant shade of blue that outlined the Elvish writing and carvings on the door. Once outlined, the door glowed brighter and brighter until it nearly blinded the Brooke sisters. Hailey looked up at the door in fear while Cleo was left blinking rapidly to fight off the concussion, and the light. A loud deafening snap filled the room, followed by the sound of heavy stone grinding against the stone floor as the door slowly swung open to reveal pure white light. The cavern began to fill from the sudden light until Cleo could see nothing but the light itself. And then the concussion was suddenly too much. It was as if someone had turned a light switch off on her, dunking her in pitch black waters. She could hear her sister's screams of panic as her mind embraced the blackness of oblivion, then nothing more…

* * *

**To be continued**

**Alright I know what you're thinking: "AAAHHHHH! D: MARY-SUE!" And I know you have reasons to why you hate Mary-sues. But I'm trying not to make this a Mary-Sue story. Because I personally believe that:**

**If you are going to write a story about someone in our world going to their favourite series' world in some way… Try to make seem logical in the series' way. EX: The whole falling down a rabbit hole and landing in Middle Earth does not make sense in the LotR way… But if they discover something that takes them there, like an ancient door in mine, then yes, that makes sense in the LotR way.**

**There has to be a reason why they join the main characters in their adventure. Not the whole "I wanna join just for the heck of it." Because, yes, it would be fun to be there, but that is no valid excuse. If they actually had to join the main characters because their own quest ties into the main characters' (Like saying the way for OC to get home is in Morder, so they must go), then then that is a valid reason. **

**If your OC does go with the Main Characters, then at least give them some fighting abilities so they wouldn't be a liability. Sure, your OC may have a great personality, but if the only thing they can do is scream and run. Then the main Characters are not taking your OC's along. (But they do not have any fighting ability, bring them to that world years before the adventure starts so they can train)**

**BE OPEN MINDED! Have you ever noticed that a lot of these OC stories only have people with white skin? Come on people! Sure, it's alright to have one or two, but that just doesn't mean the OC's friends have to be just white. I have a friend who is bi-racial and she is the nicest person you could ever meet!**

**And now that I'm done with my rant… Please don't flame me because of this, that's just low, real low. So read, review add this to your fav's and I may write another chapter to see how this chapter went.**


End file.
